Kuroi Akatsuki
by Dr. Rito Love
Summary: The Akatsuki has faded...a few years later, a new, improved Akatsuki will rise. The new Clan, Kuroi Akatsuki, has big plans for world domination, and will stop at nothing to achieve it.


Kuroi Akatsuki

The setting sunset known as "Akatsuki" has passed, and a new dawn has arrived! The Akatsuki was defeated. It's a story that is told about a boy and his friends who refused to let them get away with their evil plot. With no remains, another Akatsuki could never reform.

………………….

Or so they thought.

CHAPTER 1;

MISSION, COMPLETE

Our mission was simple; assassinate a man in exchange for a reward. Allow me to explain- the theory of there never being another Akatsuki was false. I am simply retelling this as I remember. Kuroi Akatsuki- that is the new clan of wanted fiends working towards one common goal, to control each and every nation by fear and taking over as a new rule!

Now, back to the story…

…The mission was simple. Assassinate a man in exchange for a reward. Partners Bakudan Kemuri of the Mist Village and Hitoshi Seiji of the Rain village were ready for everything and anything. Scratch that- almost everything. Then again, Kemuri always had a trick up his sleeve. Yes, they were prepared for anything and everything.

Their target moved aimlessly through the Leaf Forest. All he knew was that somebody was following him, and he wanted to get out of there. Something in black cloaks with a red cloud pattern. He eventually came to a stop, gasping for breath. Seiji smirked. "Keh, he's old." Seiji thought. "Let's have Kemuri do it. He hasn't killed anyone in a while." Seiji looked over at his partner. He was tall, with jet black hair. He didn't talk much… He was an exact opposite compared to Seiji. Seiji was short with spiky light blonde hair. Seiji ALWAYS had a comment to blurt out without thinking. Opposites always made the best squads. The old man was still squatting there, catching his breath. Seiji looked over at Kemuri, and nodded. He nodded back, expressionless. He did a tiger and seal, and disappeared into thick, black smoke. Literally, he transformed into thick black smoke. The smoke drifted over to the man. To him, he just thought it was some campfire smoke. Seiji was sitting ninja-style on a tree branch, with an areal view of the man and the fight that was soon to take place. "Keh," Seiji laughed. "Kemuri already has this game set. No point going in myself."

The smoke drifted around the old man. He took no notice- his last mistake. The smoke froze in air, and swirled around the old man. 'What?' The old man thought. 'This isn't possible. This isn't normal smoke…what is this..?' Kemuri was inside the smoky mist, ready to attack from behind.

But first, he'd play with him.

Kemuri appeared behind the man. "Look behind you, old man." He whispered into his ear, and then quickly evaporated into the black smoke. The old man, wheezing, turned around to see completely nothing.

Well, he saw black smoke- which was all around him.

Kemuri appeared behind the old man once more. "No, I'm over here." He whispered again, and evaporated into smoke yet again.

He repeated this process several times.

The old man thought that he was going insane because of all the smoke that he's inhaled. Old man coughed and wheezed even harder. "PLEASE, SPIRIT!" He pleaded. "Why do you want to kill me so?"

No response.

"TAKE MY WIFE!" He yelled out into nothingness.

"I think that I've heard enough." He said, still invisible in the smoke. He stealthily did hand signs for the following: Waterfall Style; Water Sword! A sword-like stream of water appeared in his hand. Kemuri lunged, and slit his throat. The old man fell into a pool of his own blood. Seiji grinned. "I expected to nothing more from Kemuri. Good show." Seiji jumped from the branch and landed besides his partner. "Good show, Kemuri, my friend." He said. Kemuri looked up and nodded. Seiji walked over to the bloody mess of the victim. He kicked it and it rolled over. No response. Seiji leaned over the man. "Aha!" Seiji stood up, holding a brown 'thing'. "It's his wallet. He's actually got some Ryo on him."

Ryo is the currency system, quick note.

Seiji smiled. "I think we can go buy an actual meal with this. Maybe even stay at an inn for a night." Seiji looked over at his partner, who was staring at the sky. "Are you hungry, Kemuri?" Kemuri shook his head, "No."

"Oh," Seiji's smile disappeared. "That's a lie. How can you not be hungry since everything we've eaten was part of a squirrel?" Seiji cringed at the memory of the flavor of squirrel. "That was gross. So, are you hungry or not, Kemuri?"

"I'm not hungry." Kemuri' monotonous reply.

"No, you are. I can sense it."

"I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE! YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT IT!"

"This isn't worth arguing about." Kemuri stood up. "If you want me to feel hunger, then fine." Well, there's one way to do it. Seiji smiled in satisfaction. He hated not being taken serious- just because he was thirteen on the outside. It was simple body possession.

"I get the next one." Seiji Stretched. "We can just keep going in a 'you me' pattern. Agreed?"

"I Agree." Kemuri was not one to make long speeches like his partner. Seiji typically speaks for him. "OK." Seiji stood up to his full height, five foot four. "Let's go eat now. I am seriously starving right now, so let's find the closest village and get the hell out of here."

Kemuri pulled a scrolled up map out of his cloak. He unrolled it on a flat tree stump.

"The closest village to our current is the Hidden Leaf. There isn't really anywhere else in the Land of Fire."

"Awesome." Seiji turned around. "Lets go-"

"Hold it." Kemuri interrupted. "I don't think that the Leaf will let us in freely. And we can't use the victim's license either. It expired five month's ago."

"Why won't the Leaf let us pass?" Seiji asked his face expressed impatience. "The Leaf has a bad past with the Akatsuki." Kemuri explained. "We may be different, but still. Their security is very, very tight. They won't let anybody through without proper identification. Not even their own Hokage can get in without and I.D. Card."

"That's sad." Seiji said. "So, how will we get through? Will we tunnel through?" Kemuri stood up. "We just won't go there. We'll stop at a small village for rooms and dining." Kemuri was walking away. "Let's go, Seiji." Seiji grinned. "Besides, we've got a reward to collect." They're walk turned into a sprint from tree to tree. Night quickly fell, and they were stuck camping out, again. No comfy beds at a comfy inn for them.

"I hate camping." Seiji announced. "You never know what could come out and crawl on you over night." Kemuri took off and folded his cloak. He lay down and used it as a pillow. Seiji had the cloak spread over his body like as if he was a dead person with a sheet over its body. Kemuri lay there, staring at Seiji. "I could just get us over to head quarters before dawn." Kemuri thought out loud. "Oh well. The most we can do now is sleep. But if we stay out here in the open, then we could both be easily captured by an ANBU on patrol. But then again, that might always no-"

"Kemuri shut up and sleep already." Seiji mumbled from underneath his cloak.

Kemuri obeyed.


End file.
